


Неотправленное письмо

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Season/Series 03A AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Джон, я думала, я смогу это выдержать, но я не могу.<br/>POV Мэри Морстен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неотправленное письмо

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Джону и Шерлоку. 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> С разрешения автора, и скиньте ссылку :) 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> !!! ВАЖНО!!!! Этот драббл относится к моему первому фанфику "Игра никогда не заканчивается" http://archiveofourown.org/works/3724687. Поэтому, если вы его еще не читали, но планируете, лучше отложите драббл на потом, а то будет не интересно!

_Саундтрек: Наталья Могилевская "Домой я отпустила любовь"*_  
  
\---  
Джон, это больно.  
  
Очень больно.  
  
Но в ночь, когда ты ушел, я поняла…  
  
Поняла, что никогда не займу в твоем сердце того места,  
  
Которое там занимает и всегда занимал Шерлок.  
  
Я поняла, что ты любишь его.  
  
_Его_.  
  
Не меня.  
  
Это больно.  
  
Очень больно.  
  
Я ненавижу его.  
  
За то, что чуть не сломал тебя.  
  
За то, что снова ворвался в твою жизнь.  
  
За то, что забрал тебя у меня.  
  
Господи, мне кажется, что я смирилась бы с любыми твоими изменами,  
  
Если бы была уверена, что ты все равно вернешься ко мне.  
  
Но…  
  
Твое сердце принадлежит ему.  
  
Мне не на что надеяться и нечего ждать.  
  
Я потеряла тебя в тот вечер, когда ты так и не сделал предложение.  
  
Именно тогда все рухнуло, за долю секунды.  
  
Наша свадьба не имеет и не имела никакого значения.  
  
Ты никогда не был моим.  
  
Но ты пытался убедить себя и меня в обратном.  
  
Но ты всегда любил его.  
  
Я это знала.  
  
Когда он вернулся…  
  
Ты не видел свои глаза.  
  
А я видела.  
  
Видела, как ты смотрел на него.  
  
Я думала, что я справлюсь с этим.  
  
Но я не могу.  
  
Прости за этот выстрел.  
  
Жизненно-важные не задеты.  
  
Прости.  
  
Прости за то, что я сделала бы это еще раз.  
  
Если бы я верила, хоть на мгновение, что это вернет мне тебя.  
  
Но это невозможно.  
  
Ты ушел, и я отпустила тебя.  
  
Звук твоих шагов от меня все дальше.  
  
Домой я отпустила любовь свою.  
  
Домой, на Бейкер-Стрит.  
  
Я исчезну из твоей жизни.  
  
Я не могу поступить иначе.   
  
Это легче, чем быть рядом с тобой, понимать…  
  
Больно видеть, как ты любишь другого.  
  
Будь счастлив.  
  
Прощай.  
  
\---  
Женщина перечитала текст несколько раз, закурила. После чего взяла со столика зажигалку. Немного помедлив, она подожгла край листа и наблюдала, как тот вспыхнул и, меньше, чем за минуту, превратился в пепел.

 

## Примечания:

  
Именно эта песня вдохновила меня на Драббл.  
Вы только вслушайтесь!


End file.
